Shake It Up
For the "Shake It Up" wiki, see Shake It Up Shake It Up is an American television sitcom airing on Disney Channel in the United States. The series premiered on November 7, 2010. Created by Chris Thompson and starring Bella Thorne and Zendaya, the show follows the adventures of CeCe Jones (Bella Thorne) and Rocky Blue (Zendaya) as they star as background dancers on a local show, Shake It Up, Chicago. It also chronicles their misadventures on and off-set, and their troubles and rising social status at school. Davis Cleveland, Roshon Fegan, Adam Irigoyen, Kenton Duty and Caroline Sunshine also are other main cast members in the series. The show's original concept was for Disney to create a female buddy comedy, only with a dance aspect. The dance concept is Disney's third original series, after The Famous Jett Jackson and Sonny with a Chance, to use a show-within-a-show format. The series is also the first Disney Channel Original Series since So Random! and Sonny with a Chance to have more than six main contract cast members at one time. On September 29, 2011, Disney Channel announced it had increased Shake It Up's second season order to 26 episodes. A second soundtrack with songs from the series, Shake It Up: Live 2 Dance, was released on March 20, 2012. The show's original concept was for Disney to create a female buddy comedy, only with a dance aspect. The dance concept is Disney's third original series, after The Famous Jett Jackson and Sonny with a Chance, to use a show-within-a-show format. The series is also the first Disney Channel Original Series since So Random! and Sonny with a Chance to have more than six main contract cast members at one time. The original working title of the show was Dance Dance Chicago. On Sept ember 29, 2011, Disney Channel announced it had increased Shake It Up's second season order to 26 episodes. A second soundtrack with songs from the series, Shake It Up: Live 2 Dance, was released on March 20, 2012. On June 4, 2012, Disney Channel officially announced the airing of Shake It Up's third season. It was confirmed in July 2013 that Shake It Up will not be renewed for a fourth season and therefore the show was cancelled. Trivia Shake it Up characters are similar to their actors in many ways: *Rocky and Zendaya are both vegetarians. *Bella and CeCe are both dyslexic. *Zendaya and Bella are both friends like CeCe and Rocky. *CeCe and Rocky both go by nicknames not their actual name. *Ty and Roshon are both dancers and rappers. *Flynn has guest starred on Good Luck Charlie when Davis Cleveland was in one of their specials. Main characters *Bella Thorne as CeCe Jones *Zendaya as Rocky Blue *Davis Cleveland as Flynn Jones *Roshon Fegan as Ty Blue *Adam Irigoyen as Deuce Martinez *Kenton Duty as Gunther Hessenheffer (Season 1-2 present, Season 3 recurring) *Caroline Sunshine as Tinka Hessenheffer (season 1 recurring, season 2-present regular) Recurring characters *R. Brandon Johnson as Gary Wilde (Season 1-3) *Anita Barone as Georgia Jones (Season 1-present) *Carla Renata as Marcie Blue (Sezon 1-present) *Phil Morris as Curtis Blue (Season 2-present) *Buddy Handleson as Henry Dillon (Season 1-3 or 1-present) *Ainsley Bailey as Dina Garcia (Season 1-present) *Jim Pirri as Uncle Frank (Season 2) *Nicholas Braico as Klaus Hessenheffer (Season 2) *Renée Taylor as Mrs. Locassio (Season 1 and 3) *Joel Brooks as Mr. Polk (Season 1-2 or Season 1-present) *Anthony Starke as Jeremy Hunter (Season 3-present) *Leo Howard as Logan Hunter (Season 3-present) Category:Canon Category:Shake It Up Cast Category:Shake It Up